The invention relates to a measuring probe for measurements in metal or slag melts, the probe having a measuring head, which is arranged on an immersion end of a carrier tube and on which at least one sensor for determining a component of the molten metal and a bath contact are arranged, wherein the bath contact, viewed in the immersion direction, has a bath contact region having two surface regions parallel to the immersion direction and lying on opposite sides of the bath contact.
Such measuring probes are known in many forms. For example, in German Patent DE 3541806 C1 or in German Utility Model DE 83 17 643 U1, measuring probes are known, on whose immersion side a bath contact is arranged. The bath contact is allocated to an electrochemical measuring cell. It is constructed as a metal rod. From German Patent DE 29 54 228 C2 and German Utility Model DE 79 25 016 U1, probes are known, which have a tubular structure and which each comprise a leg of a sensor. The bath contact can also be used, in addition to the interaction with an electrochemical element, for measuring the bath level of a molten metal, for example of the type where upon immersion of the bath contact into the molten metal, a circuit is closed and the level of the molten metal is determined from the position of the bath contact. The bath contact is usually made of steel and is destroyed within the molten metal after a short time.